Konosetsu Valentines Day Surprise
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: Love is in the air once again and it's the perfect time to confess your love. Could this be the chance Setsuna has been waiting for? Find out! R&R pls. obviously Konosetsu...
1. The Day Before

**A/N: Hello, Happy before Valentines Day! This is my first holiday fic hope you enjoy! LONG LIVE KONOSETSU! **

**The Day Before… **

One day in the Mahora dorms, a certain chocolate-haired beauty was mixing a bowl of chocolate mix while singing a happy tune. Just then a, ebony-haired teen came in.

"I'm back Konoka-nesan!" it was Dana (thought it was Setsuna didn't ya), as soon as she entered, she smelled the delicious aroma inside "hey, what's cooking?"

Konoka peered out of the kitchenette, still mixing "oh! Welcome back Dana-chan" she carefully put down the bowl on the kitchen counter and untied her apron.

Dana set her sword, Reika, down and sat down in front of their table, still captivated by the scent which she now can tell was chocolate she asked "What's with the chocolates nesan?" Konoka came out of the kitchenette and sat down in front of her younger friend "it's for Valentines Day"

"When is it anyhoo?"

"Tomorrow"

"Really! Can I have one then?"

Konoka giggled "Of course you can" "Arigatou!" smiled Dana.

Konoka stood up and headed towards the kitchen "well, I better finish up in there" she smiled and retied her apron. Dana stood up too and headed towards the door. Konoka noticed and asked:

"Where are you going Dana-chan?"

The other girl winked "that's my little secret" and she went out.

In another dorm room, Setsuna was pacing back and forth looking anxious. At some point she stopped walking and began to scratch her neatly tied up hair insanely. After a while she just stopped and sat, sulking on the floor. She sighed:

"Tomorrow's Valentines Day and I still haven't thought of anything to give to Kono-chan. I'm a moron"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Too depressed to even stand up she yelled "come in! the door's open!" she crossed her fingers and prayed it wasn't Konoka. To her relief it was only her apprentice, Dana.

"Hey there Dana-chan, what brings you here?" asked Setsuna. Dana smiled and sat down in front of her "I want answers to my questions" the older Shinmeriyuu sat up straight and calmly said "Shoot!" the smirk on Dana's face was clearly visible to those who know her it only meant one thing: she was planning something but who knows.

"So what are you giving Konoka-nesan tomorrow?"

Setsuna showed her ever-present blush and stammered "umm… well… you see" Dana giggled and thought '_I knew it' _

"Why don't you confess already?" asked the younger swords girl "it's the perfect opportunity, Besides, you know you want to"

Setsuna's blush deepened "How do you know I like ojou-sama? And even if I were to confess how do you propose I do that?" she asked. "Sleepwithher" answered Dana calmly. "EHHH?!?" screamed you-know-who. The reaction caused the young mage to laugh at the swordswoman "kidding. I'm kidding. Seriously, you should ask her out, not that it'll be different from walking with her everyday" Setsuna thought about it but before she could answer, Dana stood up and headed towards the door.

"Well I got better things to do nesan" she said "this was the only reason why I even went here, the rest is up to you" and out she went. Outside, she closed the door behind her _'guess I should buy _that _now and a little something for a certain someone' _thought the thirteen-year-old Shinmeriyuu.

Setsuna's P.O.V

Dana left, _she gave me an option and it might be the only one I have but, should I take it?_

_I love Kono-chan and all but should I push it that far? And should I really confess? What if she doesn't love me back? /No! I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that, this might be my only chance with Kono-chan and I'm not blowing it!_

_Right! I know what I'm going to do now!_

I grabbed my coat and ran out. Locking the door behind me, I said to myself "I should go to Satsuki for some help" so off I ran to Satsuki's room.

Konoka's P.O.V

I sighed, I hope everyone likes the chocolates I made.

KNOCK, KNOCK

The door? Who could it be? It was Asuna, for a moment there I thought it was Secchan.

"Hey there Konoka!" she yelled (she likes doing that) "how's the chocolate coming?"

"Pretty good I'm almost done" I answered back.

Asuna sat down in front of the table and looked straight at me.

"So Konoka… planning anything special for Setsuna-san?" she asked me. Way to go Asuna! I was already nervous enough as it is.

"No nothing special" I answered, which was not true, depending on the circumstances I might just do something unexpected. ; )

Asuna sighed, pretty loudly too, she began "Konoka, you do know Setsuna loves you right? This might be the chance for the both of you, you know?"

Damn! That surprised me! I never knew Asuna would say something like that to me. "Yes I know that and I've waited for a year and I _will _wait for years just to hear her tell me that she does love me" Asuna placed her hand on my shoulder "Konoka you know, as a friend, I'll support you in all your decisions"

I trust Asuna, I trust Secchan too. But, am I doing the right thing?

I felt like I needed to clear my head of a few things, maybe a walk would help. I put the finished chocolates in the fridge and specifically told Asuna not to touch, look or even breath on them and with that I took my coat and went out.

As I opened the door I saw a very familiar face, one that made my heart skip a beat. It was the ebony-haired beauty who was Secchan. Did I just think that?!? But, instead of the usual 'Konichiwa Ojou-sama' that she always tells me, I still haven't fixed the 'ojou-sama' thing yet but I will. Anyway, She just ran past me! She didn't even look at me! What if Asuna was wrong? What if I was wrong? Does Secchan really love me? Am I just over reacting? Why am I asking myself so my questions?

I wasn't in the mood to go out anymore. I didn't want to bump into Secchan or anything like that. So I closed the door, put the coat back and went back to my chocolates. All I could do now is wait.

Normal P.O.V

Setsuna was now running around the campus feeling good about herself. She's already visited Satsuki's place and was now trying to figure out her next move. She found a bench somewhere and decided to catch her breath for a while. Thinking about what she's going to do next, she saw a woman handing out flyers. She went up to Setsuna and gave her one. Looking at the flyer, a faint smile appeared on her face as if a problem has disappeared.

'_Everything is falling in place now. All I need to do is find _that _store"_

She ran towards the station hoping she would find the store she is looking for. She was so overwhelmed by the fortunate events she failed to sense a certain someone following her.

"**heh, heh nesan's not gonna expect this"**

Konoka was now out and about, she had ran out of things she needed so she went out to buy some stuff. After gathering the things she needed she decided to go through the park. _'It's really peaceful here' _she thought. While walking she saw a fork in the road thinking of where to go next she sighed "well, I'll go where ever fate takes me" she chose the right path (not the left).

At the same path Setsuna was running in the opposite direction her princess was taking. "I finally have it! Now all I need to do is ask-"she stopped, dead in her tracks because she saw _her, _Konoka in her always beautiful self but something was different about her but Setsuna couldn't place it and she could've sworn she had seen her sometime today but she couldn't remember. She spoke:

"K-Konchiwa, ojou-sama" she bowed

"Good afternoon to you too Secchan, and didn't I tell you to call me Kono-chan?" Setsuna blushed a bright shade of scarlet, noticing the vewy kewt blush the Konoe heiress asked "what's wrong Secchan?" Setsuna, remembering any encouraging words that might help her, she gathered up all her courage and went straight to the point.

"K-Kono-chan, would you g-g-go out with me tomorrow?" before she could react to what she said Konoka hugged her by the waist (more of glomped really) and happily said "of course I would, Secchan" Setsuna stroked the girl's hair lovingly. She then asked her "shall I take you back?" Konoka nodded and they both headed for the dorms.

Setsuna escorted the princess back to her dorm room. When they were in front of Konoka's room Konoka looked at Setsuna's face and smiled "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Secchan"

And she entered her dorm.

As Setsuna entered her room she smiled to herself and said "I'm looking forward to tomorrow too"

=_= =_= =_= =_= =_= =_=

Finally! I'm done! So did you like it? I hope you did. Sorry if this was too short for you it was kinda rushed. Look forward to the next chapter during Valentines Day but before that take care. R&R pls. Dana-chan out! (^0^)


	2. This is it: Valentines Day!

**Disclaimer: I first and foremost do not own Negima, if I did I would be very, very, very happy.**

**A/N: Was the update quick or was it quick? This is it Valentines Day! This will be the last chapter but that's just normal. Well, here it is my pathetic attempt at a Konosetsu fanfic. Try to enjoy…**

Valentines Day…

It was already that day and, for Setsuna, yesterday's events went by so quickly she couldn't even explain what had happened! But she knew what she did and now she's going to do her damn best.

She told Konoka it would be tonight at around seven and Konoka didn't mind at all. Even though it was still 10 am she was already nervous. _'Some pep talk would do me some good right about now'_she thought. She sighed, the damage has been done, not that she minded it or anything, she might as well pick out her clothes. She rummaged through her closet and almost went insane trying to find the perfect outfit. As she was looking she spotted a black outfit, she remembered clearly where she got it: it was a small gift from her ojousama a few months back and she promised Konoka that she would never wear it, her reason, it wasn't her style. But some promises are meant to be broken. She took it out and laid it on her bed carefully.

She sat down staring outside the window, then she heard a knock on the door. But before she could even answer, the person behind the door came in. It was Dana again.

"Thanks for letting yourself in" said Setsuna sarcastically

"You're welcome!" the girl answered her back

Dana sat down on the bed avoiding the dress that had been laid out. She stared blankly at the dress then Setsuna. The older Shinmeriyuu wasn't used to these kinds of looks Dana gave her. She smiled suddenly. _'What th-?"_thought Setsuna_'she was only playing with me!"_Dana began to speak "The only reason I went hear was to tell you 'good luck' and that's it don't mess it up for yourself not that you will but…" her words trailed off and she headed towards the door blushing on her way there "like I said that was all, have fun tonight" she said and walked out. Setsuna sweatdropped "that was strange…"

As the hours past Setsuna grew more and more nervous. But, she couldn't turn back now. The time was six thirty, this was it just a few more minutes before _it_commences. She had told Konoka to meet her under the World Tree through text message (yes, Setsuna has a cellphone). Before she could leave, Dan entered her room (again) she was instructed by the little girl to leave Yuunagi. Setsuna protested:

"Dana-chan you know I can't leave my Nodachi and what if some thing happens while we're out? How am I supposed to protect Kono-chan when that happens?" Dana's eye twitched a bit "have you forgotten I'll be taking your shift tonight? Don't worry I won't let anybody or anything get within 15 yards of you two" Setsuna knew she could trust Dana so she left, leaving Yuunagi in her apprentice's care.

Setsuna stood there, waiting. It was already seven fifteen, usually the patient one, Setsuna could not help but feel uncomfortable about the fifteen minutes that have just past. She was about to run off in search of Konoka when a dazzling beauty in the night stopped her dead in her tracks. It was Konoka, and she was wearing an elegant red dress which seemed to sparkle in Setsuna's eyes in the moonlight. Setsuna gulped at the beauty which was Konoka. Konoka blushed:

"Hey there Secchan, What do you think? Is it a bit much?" Setsuna shook her head.

Konoka giggled upon seeing the (cute) shocked/dumbfounded expression on her bodyguard's face. "So" Konoka began "where are you taking me tonight Secchan?"

The winged guardian gently squeezed her hand and smiled "follow me" and she tugged Konoka's hand as they walked to the World Tree side by side and hand in hand.

Konoka looked at her friend's face. Setsuna wasn't blushing like she usually does when holding Kono-chan's hand, the brunette thought to herself '_I wonder what Secchan's planning? Whatever it is, I have a feeling I'm gonna like it!'_afterwards she didn't care anymore of what was going on, she just let Setsuna take her wherever they may be headed and spaced out in her own little world (while walking)

After a while, Setsuna stopped walking and smiled sweetly at Konoka and said "we're here Kono-chan" Hearing the nickname she loved so much sent her back to reality. With Setsuna still holding her hand, she covered her mouth with her free hand as she gasped in awe. She saw the World Tree and under it she saw and elegant looking table for two and she smiled at her Secchan. Setsuna smiled back "yes, that's for us. I asked Satsuki-san to help me arrange all of this, I'm not exactly a head chef you know" this made Konoka giggle. "Shall we" asked Setsuna and Konoka replied with a quick nod and raced Setsuna there.

When they got there, Setsuna pulled Konoka's chair back like a gentleman. Then, they ate the food. It was good, which was no surprise since Satsuki was the one who cooked it all.

"That was good"

"I'm glad you liked it Kono-chan" smiled Setsuna. "_'This doesn't feel right'_thought Setsuna_'me taking credit for someone else's cooking. It feels kinda wrong'_

Setsuna took a quick glance at her silver watch and became shocked (I kinda ran out of verbs^ ^;). She grabbed Konoka's hand and lifted her up, carrying her bridal-style she told her princess to hold on tight. Konoka wrapped her arms around Secchan's neck and they both blushed.

For a moment, Setsuna closed her eyes and was in complete solitude. Then, her pure white, angelic wings sprouted from her back. Those wings were a curse for Setsuna, those wings being the reason why she was cast out. But Konoka didn't mind them at all those wings just made her love her even more.

Setsuna began to beat her wings rapidly then, she took off. She flew around the area a little bit to impress and make Konoka happy. She went back to the World Tree and found a branch to sit on. She put down Konoka on the rough branch and she too sat down with her. Both of them, looking at the beautiful glistening moon (it was not full for Negi's sake). Konoka grabbed Setsuna's arm and sighed "it's a beautiful moon, isn't it Secchan?" Setsuna agreed with a nod and said "but not as beautiful as you…" she clamped her mouth _'shit! Why'd I say that?'_she thought to herself. Konoka giggled "you look pretty good yourself tonight Secchan"

Setsuna looked at her beloved, who was still squeezing her arm smiling, and then she remembered all the encouraging words given to her by Asuna, Mana, Dana (hey! That rhymes) and everyone else. She looked back at the sky.

"Kono-chan" she began "do you remember the time when you fell in the river?"

Konoka just stared at her.

"During that time, I felt weak, so weak that I wasn't ale to protect the one that was most precious to me"

Konoka continued to stare at her.

"Kono-chan, for a long time now, I never want to admit it or accept it myself but…" she took a deep breath and , finally, said it out loud "Kono-chan, for a long time now I've been in love with you and nothing is going to stop me from loving you!"

Konoka smiled, Secchan had finally confessed to her, she wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck. Setsuna could feel the hot breath from the other girl and she liked it.

"Secchan" she began "you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that and now I get to tell you too… Secchan I love you" As their face's we're nearing one another they heard loud explosions. They looked toward the direction of the night sky and saw the most amazing fireworks display either of them has ever seen.

"Oh that's right! I've completely forgotten" yelled Setsuna as she frantically searched her pockets. In her dismay the item in question was nowhere to be found.

"_Shit! Don't tell me I've lost it'_she thought as she mentally slapped herself in the face. She then noticed two blinking lights above her. She told Konoka to stay there (like she has a choice) and went to check up on the light. As she climbed a few more branches she saw a girl by the name of Dana. Setsuna silently whispered the girls name. Dana was standing up, leaning against the trunk. In her hand she held something, she opened her hand and showed it to Setsuna. Setsuna was astonished the item in the girl's hands was exactly like the object she lost.

"D-Dana-chan! How did you-?"

"I followed you when you went out, thinking this might happen I bought this" she handed _it_to Setsuna "now go"

Setsuna nodded and Dana flew out of sight with her wand. Setsuna climbed back down, holding the item, and stared at Konoka.

"Here Kono-chan I got this for you" she opened her hand, revealing a chain necklace with chibi wings "the wings are to symbolize the fact that I'll always be you're angel and I'll always be there to catch you when you fall" she began to link the necklace around Konoka's neck "the chain is to symbolize the fact that we will always be together and that nothing can tear us apart" Konoka began to cry.

"What's wrong ojousama?"

Konoka ignored the ojousama thing and said "I'm just happy to know that you really do love me" Setsuna smiled at her "I don't disappoint, do I?" Konoka shook her head.

A few minutes later the fireworks died down. Konoka sighed.

"What's the matter now Kono-chan?"

"It's just that you gave me all of this and all I can get you was… this" she held out a box of chocolates in her hand and gave them to Setsuna. Of course, the girl accepted it.

"Kono-chan you've already given me something that I will always treasure"

"What?"

"…You"

Konoka smiled "…still…"

"But, if you're still not content… I bet we could fix that"

Konoka smiled seductively and once again put her arms around Setsuna. Their faces were already one friggin' inch away from each other, they couldn't take it anymore both of the pulled in at the exact same time resulting in a very hot, very fiery, very passionate kiss.

Somewhere miles away from the new found couple. Dana was leaning against a tree and told herself "All's well that ends well" she laughed as she stared at the World Tree like she knew what was going on over there "I guess I should tell Asuna-nechan that Konoka-nechan won't be coming back tonight"

Somewhere in the World Tree the two lovers are still doing _it_and at some point a few articles of clothing began to fall off from the tree…

0_0

I am finally done! So? Did ya like it? Anyway this is obviously the last chapter for this one but I might put in an alternate ending when I get my ideas together but for now I'm going to label this story as _complete_. Happy Valentines Day everyone! Dana-chan out!


End file.
